


"A redeemed Kylo Ren figure just won’t sell.”

by AnneAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben saves Rey and goes to jail, Christmas, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Epilogue added, F/M, Gang background, HEA, Pregnancy, Separations, Wedding, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna
Summary: Rey just wants a redeemed Kylo Ren action figure to give to her son for Christmas. Instead she get's her long lost love and Benny's father back.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 66
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

  
“I'm telling you ma'am we just don't sell those. A redeemed Kylo Ren figure just won’t sell.”

The local manager from the toy company was beyond exasperated, Rey could hear it in every syllable over the phone.

Stil, Rey persisted, “So even though Kylo sacrificed his life for his love and really the galaxy, every action figure you have of him is from his days of a villian? What lesson exactly does that teach children? No redemption, no forgiveness. People can't turn around!”

The man sighed, “I am personally not responsible for the morality of our toy. I believe however that the official policy is that it would be too confusing for young minds to see a former killer as a hero.”

“Too confusing!” Rey sputtered. “I’ll tell you what is confusing! What’s confusing is why my eight year old son is without a father because our justice system doesn't believe in partner self defense. His father was thrown in jail because he didn't want to see me die. And then because my attempted murderer was a world class criminal my son and I had to go in witness protection and start over. And the best of this is because I wasn't married to my partner just engaged, I have no way of ever finding him again. My son Benny is completely and utterly without a father! All I want is one action hero who messed up and then made things right so I can explain his father to him!”

Rey really wasn't sure what caused this out of character verbal diarrhea. Maybe it was another lonely Christmas with just her son. Maybe it was the constant reminder of what she’d lost every time she looked at her son’s raven locks and prominent ears.

Rey and her former lover Ben had met ten years ago passionately falling for each other during summer classes in college.

The brooding Ben Solo had been far from perfect, especially his entanglement in Snoke’s gang. He’d been a member in high school, never managing to escape and running errands for his master even as he neared graduation.

But Rey loved Ben and he obviously felt the same. For when Snoke tried to eliminate Rey because Ben was too attached, Ben had killed him and then been arrested. For better or worse he was the love of her life and her son’s father. Yet she had no idea if he was rotting in jail or if he'd also been put in witness protection. The system had completely kept her out of the loop.

Rey didn't even know what had happened to Ben's parents and really wished they could see their grandchild.

“I'm sorry!” Rey said to the guy, “This is just a rough time of year for us. It's not your fault.”

Rey expected the guy to sigh or say something pathetically polite but instead he asked in a cracked voice, “Did you say your son’s name is Benny and he's eight?”

“Yes.” Rey wondered where this was going.

“And your name ma'am?” He oddly asked.

And Rey gave the name she’d been given nine years ago “Kira Kenobi, why?" Rey really hoped this guy didn't have some fetish that attracted him to yelling woman.

The guy was incredibly slow in his response. “I'm going to make a special action figure for Ben with our 3D printer and mail it to you if you give me your address.”

“Oh!” Rey was surprised that her emotional rant actually touched the manager’s heart. “Thank you.” She softly told him.

“Anything for you,” the man oddly said and then crisply commented, “Now I’ll need a mailing address.”

Rey couldn't put her finger on it but he seemed rather emotional and off. There was just something odd.

****

A day later Rey and Benny were decorating the tree when the doorbell rang.

“I'm sure it's Finn or Poe wanting to borrow sugar or flour or something that has to do with baking that they forgot!” Rey sighed. She was constantly looking out for her neighbors next door and truth be told they looked out for her. They shoveled her sidewalk when it snowed, taught Benny baseball and were a part of their lives. But they were adopting soon and with that Rey knew things would change.

The doorbell rang again. Rey rolled her eyes and hurried to the front door, “ Finn if you need more -” and Rey stopped because it wasn't Finn.

It was a tall man with an all too familiar slash across his face, raven hair and eyes that had seen everything. He held a gift bag in his trembling hands.

Rey was aware that she was completely and utterly in shock. She just simply couldn't speak.

“Mom?” Benny’s voice jolted her back to reality.  
She heard his footsteps behind her.

“You're my dad, aren't you?” Benny asked with astounding astuteness.

Ben Solo looked at Rey who nodded and he said “Yes.”

Benny flung his arms around his long lost father and both Rey and Ben had tears streaming.

Ben Solo who had left jail three years ago thanks to a plea deal was starved for human affection. His son’s arms were the first touch he’d had besides a punch in a long time.

“Mom thought I wanted silly Kylo Ren for Christmas but I told Santa I wanted you!” Benny sighed and then added, “Aren’t you going to kiss mom? I mean you want to right?”

Ben looked at Rey and said cautiously,  
“I always want to kiss your mom but that's up to her.”

Rey went over to Ben and chastley brushed his lips with hers, she could feel him groan. It had been nine years without the others’ touch. Rey gently whispered into his ear “later” and meant it as a promise. He pulled her into a side embrace with one arm still wrapped around his son.

“ I looked everywhere for you after they released me.” Ben shared and kissed her forehead.

“And let me guess, because we never married they wouldn't tell you a thing.” Rey said bitterly.

“We’ll have to fix that.” Ben said with a promise.  
Meanwhile Benny had dug into the bag and examined the action figure. ”Mom Kylo Ren has a blue lightsaber. I thought he was the bad guy.”

“Never Benny, he was just a little lost but he finally made his way home.” Rey said.

Ben hugged both of them tighter. “ He did indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never meant to add a second chapter to this but in honor of Ben Solo finally getting a Funko I have. May my wishes for a movie with him coming back also come true!

It had been two years since Ben Solo had found his long lost love and found out he had a son. Life had been most kind to him. 

In January after that Chrismas Rey and Ben went to witness protection declaring themselves as a family unit and to their surprise they no longer had to live under any alias. The case of Snoke and his network was completely closed, there were no loose ends to tie up and no one hunting them for revenge.

Ben moved in with Rey and Benny which was a challenge at first. For Ben had learned to live life alone without sharing and Rey had learned to carry everything. So Ben learned to share with Rey and help carry her weight and Rey learned to put things down and ask for help. There were days that it was rocky but often more than not the two were just so grateful to be together.

Benny who had endured years of playground questions about his dad, finally had an answer. And Ben was determined to be a good dad to him. He knew that the way forward lay not in spending money but in spending time. Sometimes it was the three of them hiking over trails and wading through cool streams. Sometimes it was Ben and Benny fishing on the deep and mossy lake. There were many adventures to be had for their little family.

One day in May when the flowers were fully in bloom, Benny gave his mother to his father as vows were pledged and rings exchanged. It was a simple wedding with only the Damerons and the Huxes as guests. Many tears were shed as promises made nine years before were finally fulfilled.

Ben tried so hard to find his parents. When he had been placed in jail he had been so ashamed of his past that he hadn’t made an effort to return any of their messages. It had been five years since he had heard from them last and their phone numbers no longer worked. Now that Benny was in the picture Ben realized his really parents needed a chance to know their grandchild.

Rey, Ben, Rose and Armie went on a weekend trip to Ben’s hometown to search for his parents but came back emptyhanded. 

That night Rey held Ben in her arms as he sobbed. She let him cry for what he’d lost.

“We didn’t part on good terms you know. They thought Snoke was bad news and they - they were right. “Ben confessed.

“We’ll find them Ben, I promise. You’ll have a chance to make things right.” Rey said squeezing his hands. 

In July the search for Ben’s parents became more desirable as Rey found out that Benny would have a sister.

Benny was thrilled especially as it looked like she would be an early Christmas present. 

“A Dad, a sister, hey can we get a dog - then life will be perfect, please!” Benny begged. And his two parents looked at each other and decided that they needed to take Benny to the nearest animal shelter. 

A German Shepherd was found and Benny called him Chewie. 

But the biggest surprise for the Solo family came in September. Ben had built a prototype of the redeemed Kylo Ren action figure. All the investors had shrugged off the idea save one. For who really wanted an action figure with a story. “Let’s stick to the fairytale where good is good and bad is bad, No real life lessons for these kids.” 

But that one investor took Ben’s idea and ran with it. And, the public loved it, it was an instant bestseller. For everyone underestimated how well Kylo Ren was truly loved and how much children needed an imperfect hero. Fans clamoured for the doll and wanted Kylo to get a happy ending.

The imprint on sales was so large that the movie industry started talking and rumours of a sequel were discussed. Suddenly they were no longer just rumours, but fact.

And Ben, redeemed former inmate Ben was called in as a consultant. For they found his story of redemption and reconciliation inspiring.

“What should we give Kylo now that he’s redeemed?” They asked.

Ben answered carefully “Well he needs to get the girl, for she deserves a happy ending too, but also a wider family, whatever that looks like. I have friends and children, Kylo may not deserve those things but neither do I. If we all got what we truly deserved than we’d be pretty screwed.”

“And what about his parents. Should he be able to see them?”

Ben nodded and thought of his. “Yes for it was a tragedy that neither one really lived to see him redeemed. Give him and his mother a moment even if she is just a force ghost.”

Other questions were asked and Rey and Benny were invited into the studios too. 

One executive said to Ben, “You are one lucky man Mr, Solo, is there anything else you would like?”

Ben made a smart remark, “Yeah you can find my parents and bring them to the movie premiere.” The movie exec looked at him thoughtfully, “We’ll see what we can do.” Ben didn't take their promise seriously.

The movie premiered almost two years after Ben had found Rey and Benny. The three of them were dressed in splendor with one year old Padme at home cuddling with Uncles Finn and Poe.

Rey was so pleased to see that Kylo Ren was getting a happy ending and eagerly put her two cents in. “This film motivates people to change and improve, for why seek redemption unless you believe that life could be better. Now the saga gives people hope of a better future instead of just tragedy.”

Ben hugged his wife tightly at her benevolent words and then stopped. For heading towards the three of them were his parents. They were far more wrinkled and gray than previously but they were his.

Ben swallowed his tears and embraced his mother, “Mom I’m-" he began.

“We know,” His mother said.

“We always have Ben.” His dad chimed in. 

Years of tragedy were mended with those simple statments.

“What does everyone know?” Benny asked.

“That our family has room to include your grandparents.” Rey said with a smile. And they did. Because now the Solo family was as it was always meant to be, together.


End file.
